The invention relates to a chair, having a chair column, a seat holder secured to it, and a backrest, an adjusting mechanism being provided with which the backrest can be inclined relative to the vertical.
One such chair is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 196 07 136 A1, for example.
Especially in the field of office chairs, the adjustability of the backrest at least is the rule. For that purpose, more or less complex adjusting mechanisms are available on the market, which have in common the fact that they have many moving and nonmoving mechanical elements and components, which cooperate with one another in a more or less complicated way. Especially the moving parts are exposed to increased wear because of the operating forces involved.
Typically, the known constructions have a pivot point for the backrest adjuster that is located directly below the seat. The pivoting radius is approximately 20 to 30 cm. long. Thus, while pivotability of the backrest of the chair between the desired maximum angles of inclination is attained, but because of the short pivoting radius, the pivoting is effected in a relatively jerky motion, and the particular desired final position cannot be established particularly accurately, either.
The object of the present invention by comparison is for a chair that has the characteristics recited at the outset to be improved with the simplest possible means in such a way that the aforementioned disadvantages are largely overcome, and in particular that a gentler, more-accurate establishment of the angle of inclination of the backrest is made possible; the adjusting mechanism should also have fewer and simpler moving parts, and these parts are subjected to less wear.